nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
What I Like About You
|last_aired = |teenick_name = What I Like About You |imdb_id = IMDb Site Here |tv_com_id = Tv.com Site Here }} What I Like About You is an American television Situation comedy set mainly in New York City, following the lives of two sisters, Valerie Tyler (Jennie Garth) and Holly Tyler (Amanda Bynes). The series ran on The WB Television Network from September 20, 2002 to March 24, 2006, with a total of 86 episodes produced. With the exception of a brief period early in the second season, What I Like About You was a headline on The WB's Friday night comedy lineup. Cast and characters Synopsis What I Like About You follows fictional characters Valerie "Val" Tyler and her younger sister, Holly Tyler. Val Tyler (Jennie Garth) is an uptight taskmaster who is very organized and somewhat neurotic. Holly (Amanda Bynes) is a rambunctious and narcissistic teenager who moves into her sister's New York City apartment when their father has to move to Japan for his new job. Each sister has equally loyal friends (Val's Lauren and Holly's Gary, or in later episodes Tina, for example). After the first season, Val and Holly move into a loft (which was larger than their previous apartment) so that Val could have a larger office space for her PR business. After Val's business fell apart thanks to Lauren, Val opened up her own bakery. Other major characters within the series include Gary, Vince, Lauren, Tina, Vic, Jeff, and Henry. 2004-2005 season In the 2004-2005 season, Michael McMillian left the series only to write an episode later in the third season. Season 3 also added David de Lautour as a series regular as Ben Sheffield, a musician from England who became Holly's new boyfriend, after she met him when she was in Europe. 2005-2006 season In the last season one recurring cast member Dan Cortese returned to the series as a regular character as Vic Meladeo, who also played Val's boss earlier in the series, got married to Val in Atlantic City while they both were drunk. Val was protesting the marriage, insisting that they "did everything backwards." Val wanted Vic to sign annulment papers. Vic said that he wanted to wait six months, and if Val didn't love him by then (which Vic said was very unlikely), he would then sign the annulment papers. At the end of the six months, Val decided she loved Vic and wanted to stay married to him. Val and Vic soon found out that they weren't legally married and therefore decide to remarry. Their wedding marks the series finale. There were rumors of a fifth season posted throughout various fan sites. However, in the end, The WB decided to officially end the series. Season summaries Season One (2002-2003) Holly moves into her sister Val's apartment in New York where on her first couple of days there she manages to save the dog of a prospective client of Val's. Holly misinterprets a comment by Val about feng shui and rearranges the furniture. Later Holly goes to Val's business party with her new client Tony Hawk as a special guest, tries to ride Tony's skateboard and accidentally sends it off the roof. A boy gets it off of a balcony causing Holly to try to convince the boy to give it back. When Holly goes through the roof access ladder, she accidentally causes Tony Hawk to lose control of his skateboard while performing skate tricks so he crashes into the food. Holly thinks she's messed up bad and decides to move to Tokyo with her dad, but Val convinces Holly to stay. Season Two (2003-2004) Henry becomes jealous about Holly and her new friend and that when Vince comes in episode five, Holly tries to assure Henry there's nothing going on. Val believes Holly will fall for Vince's charms and she'll get hurt because Vince is a "playa." Holly ends up sleeping with Vince (literally), nothing happened. Val becomes attracted to and somewhat disgusted by her chauvinistic new boss Peter (Stephen Dunham). Later in the season Val accidentally tells Henry that Holly has feelings for Vince. So, Henry breaks up with Holly. Vince says he wouldn't date Holly because he and Henry are friends. In the next few days Vince gets in an accident. When Holly visits him at the hospital they share a romantic kiss. When Holly is on her way to Paris she is kissed by both Henry and Vince leaving them with the idea that she will be waiting for them when she returns. While Val is having her own romantic get-together with ex-boyfriend Rick, Holly is on the plane. Holly has her own surprise when Vince ends up on the plane with her. Season Three (2004-2005) When Holly comes back from her summer trip to Paris, Vince and Henry are shocked to find out she has a new boyfriend, Ben, a musician she met when she traveled to England. Henry, livid that Holly has moved on when he has waited for her all summer, says he never wants to see Holly again. Later on, before he goes off to attend Princeton University, he wishes Holly luck with Ben and Holly assures him that she'll never have another first love. Val thinks she is pregnant and Rick decides to propose to her. When a pregnancy test reveals she isn't pregnant, Rick says he still wants to marry her and Val accepts. The preparation for Val's wedding has several pitfalls including the fact that her perfect wedding dress has already been lost; Miss Gittle, a senior citizen from Russia, who had sewn her new wedding dress, died. Also Holly learns that Rick and his ex-fiancee Julie had lunch together, when Rick said that he was going out of town. After finding out that Rick called Julie instead of the other way around, Val breaks off the wedding and while drunk makes out with the entertainment, Gavin DeGraw. In the season finale Holly decides that she loves Vince and goes away in his car when Vince decides to go to Florida for the summer to get away from the drama, but without his knowledge Holly hides in the back of his car to tell Vince she loves him, but as a surprise to Holly, Vince brings his old girlfriend Rikki. Season Four (2005-2006) Holly finally meets Vince in Florida, she confesses to Vince that she loves him, he says "I'm sorry." Holly is disappointed when she hears Vince saying that he's sorry he can't be with her, but he was actually talking to Rikki. Holly and Vince finally became a couple. Meanwhile Val has a dream that she marries her plumber Todd in Atlantic City. Val finds that she didn't get married to the plumber as it was all a dream, but the reality was she got married to her old boss Vic. Val believes her marriage to Vic is a joke, and it can't last. Vic believes the complete opposite and tells Val if she isn't convinced in 6 months, he will sign the annulment papers. On Halloween Tina, Holly, Vince, and Gary go to Vermont where Holly decides she's ready for Vince and her to have sex for the first time. But, Gary tells Vince that this is a big deal and Vince gets nervous. So Vince tells Holly that he has poison ivy. So during the night, Holly checks Vince everywhere to see if he was telling the truth, and he wasn't. So, she says something to him and he told her he was nervous.When they are about to leave Vermont, Vince tells Holly that he is ready and they end up having sex before they leave. Val finally decides to ask Vic out on a date. Although they ended up having a good time, Vic finally agrees to sign the annulment papers. But Lauren, seeing how hurt Val is about Vic bringing the annulment papers, spills wine on the annulment papers, knowing Val loves Vic and vice versa. They must wait until after Thanksgiving for new papers. Later, Val confesses to Vic that she does love him, and they decide to stay married and forget about the annulment. They then learn that their marriage was not legal, but decide to get married for real. He and Val never have sex before their wedding, which is the season finale. The finale has Gary and Tina together (at last), and Holly and Vince reunite after an awful fight. Theme song and opening sequences The series takes its title from the song of the same name, which was originally released on a hit record by The Romantics in 1980 and written by the group's members Wally Palmar, Mike Skill, Rich Cole, and Jimmy Marinos. A cover version of the song, performed by the Canadian all-female rock group Lillix, was used as the theme song for the show. Lillix's cover version of "What I Like About You" was also heard on the soundtrack of the 2003 remake of Freaky Friday and 13 Going on 30. The theme was remixed and turned into a techno/dance style theme for the second season by Philip Steir (who composed the music for remainder of the series including the music to signal commercial breaks). The pilot episode had a short opening sequence and the cast members' names were only shown in the teaser. The sequence solely consisted of scenes of New York sights with an animation of the show's logo with the letters "i" and "o" enlarging, the word "what" sliding in from the left side of the screen, the word "like" fluctuating in size, the "ab" and "ut" in "about" sliding in from both sides of the screen and the letters in the word "you" sliding up from the bottom of the screen appearing to smack the rest of the title into place. This same animation was carried over to the season one opening titles. The first season's opening sequence mixed home movies of three sets of two girls representing younger versions Holly and Val for six seconds in the beginning and two seconds near the end of the sequence, along with shots of Amanda Bynes and Jennie Garth sticking their tongues out at the camera for four seconds near the beginning and two seconds near the end of the sequence and scenes from the first four episodes, all shown on rounded rectangles which for most of the sequence moved from right to left sliding in from the right side of the screen. Video headshots of each cast member with their names were shown every two to five clips. Newer episode scenes were inserted twice during the first season. First, in the episode "Valentine's Day" and again in the episode "The Fix-Up", which replaced nearly all of the clips from the first four episodes. The opening title sequence used for the rest of the series featured the show's cast in front of digitally inserted scenes of New York at night. The sequence was modified twice. The first time the sequence was modified was in the episode "The Incredible Shrinking Group" when Stephen Dunham's video headshots were removed and the video of the cast after the show's title was replaced with video of Amanda Bynes and Jennie Garth. Stephen Dunham's video headshot was replaced with video of the cast in front of the New York skyline. The second modification was in "The Longest Night of the Year" when all traces of Michael McMillian were removed from the sequence. Added footage was put in to replace the footage of McMillian. A yellow streak of light was added to the sequence as well. Episodes List of What I Like About You episodes DVD release Due to the cost of music licensing, the theme music has been replaced on the show's first season DVD release. It is unknown if there will be future releases of the series. Syndication In 2006, the series aired as reruns in a new block on its home channel The WB (called "Daytime WB") alongside Reba. After The CW launched, the series aired on "Daytime CW" until September 2008. In 2008, the program moved over to ABC Family to air in various timeslots during the daytime, while secondary rights are also held by TeeNick, which mainly airs episodes of the show in two-hour marathon form. Canadian syndicated rights are held by YTV. External links * * * * DVD talk and Official logo Dan Schneider Category:Syndicated series